<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiva同人－牙渡：宠爱的方式 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440262">Kiva同人－牙渡：宠爱的方式</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Kiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiva同人－牙渡：宠爱的方式</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>太牙沿着床沿挪动了一下，更加靠近小渡。然后脸凑过去，双手轻轻扶住了小渡纤细的胳膊。</p><p>小渡好似一只小狗狗一样的缩着脖子，却并不太像躲避的抬着大大的眼睛看着太牙。太牙宠溺的勾起嘴角，很温柔的拥目光享受着弟弟被自己宠爱的样子，接着吻了吻小渡的额头。</p><p>小渡身子缩起来看起来更可爱，他闭着眼睛咬住嘴唇，乖乖不挣扎的接受了哥哥给予的轻吻。</p><p>接着睁开眼的小渡有点不好意思，太有特色的嘴唇动了动却没有发出来什么声音，可是大大的眼底却有点开心期待的光芒。</p><p>面对这个小小的变化，太牙笑的无奈可是却一清二楚。在他眼里小渡就和小时候一样可爱，太牙对于小时候小渡的外貌和声音记忆清楚的就和昨日发生的一样。此刻太牙微笑的眯起来眼睛，目光里容不下别的。点想挑逗这样的弟弟，但是他对于小渡的温柔不允许自己做过分的事情，只是他不知道自己擅长温柔的去逗自己的弟弟。</p><p>小渡和他一起并排坐在床边，但是此时却和太牙贴紧，身侧靠在墙上，没有丝毫空隙。小渡浓密的睫毛眨了眨，透过去看着太牙。这种动作发生其实会让别人无法理解，只是太牙偶尔就会想要这样贴近小渡，从里到外护爱着，小渡呆呆的觉得很满足。</p><p>“太牙...哥哥…”小渡小小声咕哝出来。</p><p>太牙无声的回应他，又吻啄了一下小渡清秀的鼻尖。</p><p>小渡对于这个鼻尖上的吻感到很害羞及吃惊，他不自觉发出来了“唔”的声音，小心别开目光。太牙觉得抱着弟弟感觉就和抱着一只毛茸茸的幼犬一般，甚至想要抚摸他的头发和后背。所以他顺着小渡别开头露出来脖子的动作，快速亲了一下小渡的脖子。</p><p>“啊…”太牙感觉到手底下的弟弟身子小小的抖了一下。这个吻痒痒的，小渡竟然有点要笑起来的样子，在此缩起来脖子，明明他已经没地方可以缩了。</p><p>“小渡，”太牙声音就和冬日的阳光一般。听到呼唤，小渡本能的乖乖抬头，却在脸颊上接到了太牙下个吻，柔软的嘴唇碰触柔软的脸颊，两个人体质在这点上触感很像。也许是母亲的遗传吧？</p><p>“哥哥，不要捉弄我，”小渡还是被痒痒却柔柔的吻弄的笑出来，他抬头看着哥哥故意嘟着嘴巴说出来，可是笑容还是让嘟起来的嘴角往后舒展上扬，就连因为笑起来眯成月牙的眼睛都和太牙很像。</p><p>“不开心吗？”太牙移动其中一只手控制不住的溺爱的在弟弟头上揉了揉，指尖不自觉的挑起几根发丝。小渡比小时候开朗很多，虽然对于被哥哥亲吻那么多还是感到很不好意思。</p><p>可是当被这样问道的时候，小渡反而摇了摇头，于是和小狗一样凑过去，快速啄了一下太牙的鼻尖。</p><p>“没有，很开心，”小渡盯着太牙被自己亲后一瞬间停歇的样子笑到，他有点沙哑羞涩的声音清晰的传入太牙的耳朵，“就是有点痒痒的。”</p><p>太牙的手指勾到小渡的手，指尖轻轻挑起蜷缩的对方手心，然后十指相扣。</p><p>“最后一个吻完了的话，就乖乖去睡吧，”太牙说完就握紧对方的手，吻了吻小渡的嘴唇，接着蔓延到另一侧脸颊，嘴唇还擦过那柔嫩的肌肤。</p><p>吻后太牙起身，忍不住拍了拍小渡的头，给对方腾出来床位。临离开房间前太牙留下了最后一句话，“那么这样的话，明天好好去上学。”</p><p>看着门关上后，小渡反而一个人脸颊发烫的害羞的不得了。他双腿登上下面床架的凹槽，再次把瘦弱的身体尽力缩成一团。</p><p>拥修长的手指揉了揉还痒着的鼻尖，嘴角却开心的无法控制角度，“哥哥好狡猾。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>